


Spring Showers

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [15]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Rain, artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You loved Spring but you hated the rain as it caused your creativity to halt when the rainy season hits. Especially when it makes you stranded at a neighborhood coffee shop.





	Spring Showers

Springtime was a beautiful time, a time for couples to walk around and enjoy the blooming flowers and the blue skies and sunny afternoons, but with the good things also came the rainy season.

A season that literally drained any creativity you had. Including now as you looked out the window at people running by, jackets held tight and umbrellas protecting them for the heavy droplets that had begun roughly minutes ago.

Sighing you closed you sketchbook, staring at how the rain hit the window, making its way down slowly. This wasn’t unexpected it, the storm was just earlier than it was supposed to be and silly you were so inspired to sketch the view from the small coffee shop that you currently resided in that you forgot a coat.

Biting your lip you failed to notice someone sit down next to you, his eyes glancing down at your sketchbook before glancing back up to the window, one hand cradling a coffee.

He took a sip of his hot drink, before speaking. “You look distressed.”

Glancing over at him, you noticed his eyes peeking through his dark hair, questioning you, study you closely. 

“I hate rain,” you grumbled as you let your thumb run up and down the worn corners of your sketchbook, reminding you that it was time to get a new one soon. 

Humming he took another sip of his drink as he pondered, the silence that had fallen between the two of you was not awkward but relaxing, so much that you let your shoulders slump a little only now realizing how tense you had been before the man had spoken to you.

His eyes were looking out the window as a group of girls rain by, jackets over their heads as the squealed and laughed. 

“I should probably go before it gets worse,” you whisper as you slide your sketchbook to your chest, contemplating how to run through the rain so it wouldn’t get damaged. 

The man nodded as he stood up, “Yes that is a good idea, let me walk you out.”

Smiling slightly you both get up, your eyes following his figure as he walks in front of you, turning to open the door, the cold wind causing you to step back.

His face pulled into a small frown as he saw you glance at the door before taking another step back.

“Actually I may stay here for a while, see if the storm passes.”  
“What did you not bring a coat?” he asks, closing the door and tilting his head.

Blush rushed to your cheeks as you shook your head, clutching your sketchbook tighter against your chest.

“Do you live far from here?” he asked, his eyes glancing out the door, his brow furrowing as if he was thinking of what to do.

“No I just live a block away, It's not far. 

Nodding he paused before opening his mouth and closing it, biting his lip before finally speaking. “If it's not to weird for me to offer, let’s share my coat since you’re so cold, it will also keep your sketchbook dry,” he says as he points to your sketchbook.

“No- really it's okay,” you squeak as you glance down at his coat, realizing then just how handsome the man in front of you really was.

“It’s no trouble, the storm isn't supposed to let up until tonight, it may get colder too.” Blushing slightly he chuckled “I apologize, it must seem like a strange idea when you don't even know my name, I am Kihyun.”

Smiling slightly you nod “It’s okay, I know you mean well, I am y/n.” pausing you glance out the window “I just don’t want to be a both-”

“Your not, I want to help.”

“But you don’t even know me,” you question as you quirk your brow.

This time he blushed “Well it gives me a reason to get to know you if I walk you home.”

“Bold,” you chuckle before nodding. “In that case, I accept,” you both smile for a moment before he finally speaks up. 

“I was hoping you would, let's go.”


End file.
